


Think Twice

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Series: Jamestin [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Maydayverse, enjoy some keep-this-relationship-secret fun lol, leave them alone Hannah pls, not rly underage but you know, tmw your friends & family make things awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: A bit of hilarity ensues when Harry invites a couple of old friends to dinner, not knowing that his older son has a current history with one of them.*Set between "Let the Light Shine In" and "Things That Tie Us Close"*





	Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: This is set between my 1st two Jamestin fics, "Let the Light Shine In" and "Things That Tie Us Close," which you might want to read first. Either way, this is quite cute/funny. XD

In August, London was as hot as anywhere else. Luckily, this summer day was not as bad as recent ones had been, and James Sirius Potter mused that today probably had been the best choice to pick up items for his last year at Hogwarts.

"Have we gotten all of your stuff yet?" his mother asked. Ginny scanned James' list with the same warm brown eyes she'd passed on to him, and she double- and triple-checked the list.

"I think so," James said, looking over her shoulder. "But I think Al said something about needing a new silver knife…"

"What happened to your old one?" Harry asked Al. They, along with Lily, were a little behind Ginny and James, but they were still within earshot of the other two.

Al shot his brother a look. "I, uh…lost it."

"How do you lose a knife?" Ginny nearly shrieked. Good Godric, she could be a lot like Grandmam Weasley when she wasn't even trying!

"It just—I think Scor must've borrowed it…"

Harry shook his head. "The Malfoys are more than wealthy enough to get Scorpius a new knife. Don't let your classmates borrow your stuff, Al."

"But Scor's my best mate, and I know he'll give it back—once, er, _he_ finds it…"

James rolled his eyes. "We still need some quills for Lily, too."

"Some Sugar Quills would be nice!" his sister chirped.

"You can buy some on the train," Ginny retorted.

As the Potter family made their way up Diagon Alley, James minded his own purchases and didn't immediately notice his father stopping to talk to someone. But, when his mother joined in the conversation, James had to look up. His heart jumped into his throat, and his stomach did a pleasant flop.

"…just came from the shop," a man with blond hair and light eyes said. "It's funny, after all the magic, going into carpentry. But working with my hands helps me focus."

James automatically knew that the wizard must've been Ernie Macmillan, making the blond woman at his side Hannah Abbott. James only knew this because they were the close friends of the man on Hannah's other side, Justin Finch–Fletchley. Justin was James' Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts.

And the wizard with whom he'd fallen in love.

James grinned when he caught Justin's eye, and the older wizard casually blushed and smiled back. "Hello, professor."

"Hello, James," Justin said in his soft yet strong voice.

Hearing Justin's voice…it didn't seem to bother James that his family was around.

"James said he really likes your class," Ginny stated. "Maybe I would've taken the class, too, if a teacher had made it as interesting."

"I think I'm plenty fine without it," Harry said, and he, Justin, Ernie, Hannah, and Ginny nodded. Obviously they were referring to how Harry had grown up. If there was one thing about his father to be envied, it was that Harry didn't have to say much to his friends; they didn't necessarily know all his deepest, darkest secrets (though Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron came close), but they knew him well enough. Those kinds of friendships were something James admired.

"So I don't think we've met," Hannah cut in with a pointed look to James.

"Not since they were little," Ginny said with a wry grin. "And, Merlin, they're much worse now."

"You always say I take after you," Lily told their mother.

Justin gave James a look, one that James perceived as Justin saying that he hadn't _exactly_ told Hannah and Ernie about them…ehm, coming together…romantically. James nodded.

"Nice to meet you," James said, briefly shaking both Hannah's and Ernie's hands.

His siblings were a little more genial, and Justin managed to wind his way to James' side. To the others, it looked as though teacher and student were just catching up. But, for James and Justin, it was a stolen moment long overdue.

"How have you been? Been a while since I've gotten a letter," James stated quietly.

"Tired," Justin admitted. "Helping Ern round out his business plans and such… It was a wonder he and Hannah even got the thing off the ground on their own." He sighed. "But it's really nice seeing you."

James nodded, not trusting his mouth as a stupid grin pulled his lips up into a bright smile. See? This was all Justin's fault. Justin had this effect on him…not that James minded.

"…have dinner together?"

"That would be lovely."

Say what?

James and Justin returned their attention to Harry and Ginny's conversation with Hannah and Ernie. "Sorry, didn't catch—"

"We were thinking it'd be nice to catch up over dinner," his mother told him. "At least let your parents have some time with old friends, James. You go see your mates whenever you want."

Justin looked at his friends. "But, Hannah, Ernie, I thought you two had plans," he said with a look at the witch.

"What are plans in the face of lost time?" Hannah asked sweetly with a mischievous smile. "And Ernie's more than happy for free food. It means I get a night off cooking, too." Ernie seemed to smile apologetically at Justin.

Justin bit his tongue and then smiled at Harry and Ginny. "You know what? That'd be lovely."

Meanwhile, James' heart sank. It was nice seeing Justin and all, but… _did he really need an_ AUDIENCE?!

The lot of them headed to the Potter residence in Godric's Hollow, and Al and Lily ducked up to their rooms to sort out their belongings. James remained downstairs with the adults. Ginny bustled to and fro in the kitchen, stopping every couple of minutes to say something to their guests. At first Hannah couldn't stop sneaking glances at Justin and James standing by one another again…but she gave in to her desire to help and wound up disappearing in the kitchen to see if Ginny would like some assistance. When the conversation turned to Quidditch, James and Justin left Harry and Ernie touting stats to step outside.

Out on the front stoop, James felt much more relaxed. "Sheesh, she's giving me the Evil Eye," he said, thrusting his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the house.

Justin gave his companion a grin. "She's just sizing you up."

"She doesn't know?"

"Not yet, but, knowing her and Ern, they've already figured they were right about us." Justin shrugged and rubbed the sweat off the back of his neck. He looked at James, who was watching him and smirked. "So, are you ready for a new school year…or are you too busy undressing me with your eyes?"

James blushed madly, and Justin hooted with laughter, only to have James smack him in the arm. Sometimes, James had to wonder what he saw in Justin…then he focused on that bright smile and reminded himself how awfully, sickeningly gushy he turned around Justin. Ah, yes, that explained a lot.

"One more year with you at school," Justin said, somewhat sadly.

"One more year of _sneaking_ _around_ , you mean," the oldest Potter corrected. "Then…home free."

"You think so? I mean, even after you graduate, if we really do stay together…there will be so many other obstacles…"

James fanned himself and sat on the front stoop, Justin joining him. "Whatever is thrown at us, we'll face it," he asserted. He locked his hazel eyes on Justin's sepia ones. "I'll make sure of it."

Justin pursed his lips. "And, in the meantime, we have to face the Inquisition…" He glanced at the front door.

James' eyes darted around the neighborhood before he gave Justin a quick peck on the lips. "There," he said, his cheeks pink, "that should last us both through dinner."

"Are you _kidding_? That only makes it worse…!" Justin whined and laughed. He leaned forward for more—and pulled back appropriately within time as Hannah opened the door.

"Dinner's ready," she said a little too sweetly.

"Thanks, Hannah," Justin said through gritted teeth. James thanked her, too, though he kept glancing at Justin, who held in his groan.

The meal was a pleasant enough affair. Harry and Ginny sat at one end of the table, with Al and Lily beside their mother. Hannah, Ernie, and Justin sat across from them, with James on the other end between Justin and Lily.

James opened his mouth to strike up a conversation with Justin when Hannah interrupted.

"Don't you think so, Justin?" she asked. Her brown eyes were expectant.

"Um, sorry? Think what?"

"Oh, really, Justin, you're as oblivious as ever!"

James chuckled softly at that. He really did know that Justin could be oblivious. He stopped, though, when Hannah looked right through him.

Throughout dinner, Hannah kept interrupting the two of them. Also, Lily seemed to be flicking her food or something. Bits of mashed up peas kept appearing on the tablecloth around James.

"James, stop making such a mess," Ginny hissed quietly to her son.

"But it's not—agh…" James gave up and looked at Justin. They settled for a nonverbal chat with eyes and raised eyebrows, until it finally caught Harry's attention.

"What's with you two?" Harry asked.

Justin flushed bright red. "Huh? Oh, nothing. James seems to think that our bit of friendship from class translates to my giving him N.E.W.T.-exam answers." Around the table, they laughed. James gave Justin a look, but Justin covertly winked as the atmosphere seemed to relax.

The rest of the evening went on without too much trouble, though, when Al and Lily retired to their rooms for the night, it seemed expected that James would, as well. But he didn't want to, not with Justin around. He stayed in the living room with his parents and the others and politely listened to stories they told and news they shared.

The night wore on, and even Hannah seemingly had tired. She and Ernie prepared to leave around ten-thirty, and Justin agreed with them that it was probably time to go.

"We'll have to visit your shop at some point," Harry told Ernie as they shook hands.

"We have very good prices, too!" Hannah added, and they laughed at her plug.

"It was so good seeing you guys," Ginny said, hugging Hannah.

"Good thing to know who's really teaching our kids, too," Harry added as he shook Justin's hand.

Justin grinned. "Don't tell me you trust Neville and not me, Harry?"

Harry grinned back, and he, Ginny, and James saw the other three to the door. "Why don't you lot write once in a while?" the Boy-Who-Lived suggested.

The Hufflepuffs laughed and bid them goodnight, but James itched at the open door. "Um, I'll be right back," he said over his shoulder. He pulled the door shut behind him before his parents could say anything.

"James—" Justin began, having turned at the sound of footsteps behind him.

Hannah and Ernie looked behind them, too. "Come on, Justin," Hannah said, though she looked at James again with that same pointed stare.

Ernie twisted his mouth around before rolling his eyes. "Ah, c'mon, Han, give Jus a second. We'll see you up at the end of the street, okay, Justin?" Ernie called back.

Justin nodded, and James felt eternally grateful to Ernie as the blond male ushered his closest friend away from them. "Thank Merlin for Ernie."

"Exactly what I was thinking," James breathed, a nervous laugh escaping him. He looked at Justin; it sucked that it was night, because it made it harder to see Justin's face. However, at least James' parents couldn't see if they happened to be looking out the window. But his gut told him they were too tired to eavesdrop.

"Sorry about Hannah."

"It's fine. I'm sure she'll either forever hate me or warm up to me when we next properly meet, since tonight was quite impromptu."

The Muggle Studies teacher nodded. "That…that kiss did help earlier, you know."

James grinned, agreeing. He pulled Justin into an embrace and squeezed him in his arms. "Then I won't torture you in your remaining month before school."

"Ugh…this _is_ torture…can't I just have another snog?"

The teen softly laughed. "I'll make up for it when school starts again, I swear."

"Unbreakable Vow?"

"Um, no, Jus. Perhaps later," he added after Justin was an imp and kissed his cheek anyway.

Justin pouted but finally bid him goodnight. James watched Justin jog to meet Hannah and Ernie, and the three of them Disapparated home. As James went back into the house, he couldn't keep the absurd grin off his face. Good thing his parents were already conked out on the couch, so he didn't have to hide his feelings.

And, maybe, with the coming year…and years after that…he wouldn't have to hide his feelings then, either.

**Author's Note:**

> :3 Don't think too horribly of Hannah; trust me, she'll redeem herself in the upcoming Jamestins. Though I thought it was funny to see her kind of being protective of Justin, even though Jus hasn't confirmed anything with Hannah and Ernie at this point in Jamestin's storyline. ;] But please look forward to the 4th Jamestin, "Heroic Tendencies!" Hope you enjoyed this little morsel if you happen to be waiting for J4!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :}
> 
> 2017 note: MY BOYS. X3 I recall thinking I needed a spot of happiness for them as I was working on the then-monster that was "Heroic Tendencies." My gods… J4 was a v impt story, for many reasons, and it happens to have one of my all-time favorite scenes and best scenes I've ever written (and that's in a decade-plus "career" in writing fics, too, mind you). But. Merlin. I love these two so much. So, if you've read "Let the Light Shine In" and this but need more Jamestin, then go, go! Go read "Things That Tie Us Close" and "20 something potatoes of love," and then head on over to "Heroic Tendencies," because it's up, too. :3c


End file.
